Sin
by TheScryer
Summary: Sin is destroyed, Vegnagun is obliterated. The Fayth have created a after death utopia for the dead of Zanarkand, they try to kill off the population, but one girl will pull it completely back into exictense.
1. Sin

**A Thousand Years**

A thousand years, a thousand long, cold years of terror and haunting in the grips of 'Sin'. Machine's ever forbidden in the world of Spira for fear of Sins wrath. Only the courageous Al-Bhed still used the forbidden machina. So Sin controlled the lives of the foolish Spirans, foolish for following a religion so blindly, praying to Yu Yevon, who had set the rules, when he was the one who had brought this monster down apon them all.

So blindly, they prayed to the fayth, they summoned forth the Aeons by means called a Summoner, and went forth these poor souls, only to have one become Sin. To lay in wait as a 'Calm' was given to the people of Spira. A false Calm, though the oldest and wisest of the Spirans, those that lived in the Bevelle Temple, the Priest's, knew the truth.

Then came along a shy young girl, her name was Yuna, she was the Summoner Braska's only child, his daughter. With her large group of guardians, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, The Sir Auron, her cousin, Rikku, and the son of Sir Jecht, Tidus. They traveled to Zanarkand, 'The Holy Land' together. To fight, Sin.

And together they defied the teachings, they denied the 'Final Summoning', as a result they had to fight all of the Aeons Yuna had come to love. They fought Lady Yunalesca, and went on to fight Sin. For Tidus this was a fight against the father he had never truly hated. And so with these brave warriors came 'The Eternal Calm'. But it came at a price, the loss of two of their warriors. Tidus only being a dream of the Fayth, dissapeared. And The Sir Auron, already being dead, put his weary body to rest. And so lived on the story.

Two years later, Kimahri approached Yuna with a Sphere, from the floating ruins high above Mt. Gagazet. The Sphere featured a young man, that looked just like Tidus. It lead Yuna on a whole new Adventure. Running away from the only life she knew, in the small town of Besaid, she joined the Gullwings, Sphere Hunters. She hoped to find more Sphere's with the help of Buddy, Brother, Shinra, Rikku, and Paine. Her new life was about to begin.

As they searched, they learned about Vegnagun, Lenne, and Shuyin. The man in the Sphere had been Shuyin, a Blitz Ball Star. Lenne was a Songstress, 'The War' was putting the love of these two Star-Crossed Lovers in danger. So Shuyin, used Vegnagun, to try and stop the war. Lenne fearing for her lover, tried to stop him, so they died, together, there, infront of Vegnagun. But she never got to tell him. That she loved him.

Yuna destroyed Vegnagun with the help of Rikku, Paine, Leblanc, Logos, Ormi, Nooj, and Gippal. Shuyin had used Baralai's body as a shell, he possesed the youth. So, they fought Shuyin and Lenne was released, her soul reunited with Shuyin at last, left in peace.

And so the story ended...

or so they thought...

A young girl kneeled next to a trash can, her blonde hair cascaded around her face as her body shook and she retched, the slimey, nasty contents of her stomach, leaving her. She sat back on her heels, wiping away the foul substance. She pulled back her long blonde hair, putting it into a pony-tail. She fell forward onto her already scraped palms as bile rose to the back of her throat. Finally she stands, she wobbily walks off the docks of 'Zanarkand'.

This wasn't Spira's Zanarkand, this wasn't Tidus' either. This was the 'Farplanes' Zanarkand. This was a place were the dead went to live forever the lives they could not live out. In this world, disease and sickness still roamed. The hardest disease, was the 'Plague', the population was dwindling. The plague brought sickness to men and women alike, it damaged the 'Sexual Organs', and prevented the 'Joy of Children'.

You were counted lucky if you had a miscarriage, becuase it meant you had a chance at having children. She was one of the few, through breeding, that's family, could have children, but she had a disease that had never been seen before. She often fell sick, her immune system was shot, but whenever she was injured, she healed instantly, only suffering a fever. She was alwasy sick. The littlest thing could make her sick, like a broken nail or if a piece of hair fell out. She would get sick. She had learned to live with the sickness. Constantly sick.

She stepped into a large house, a grimace on her face. A 'Fayth' snarls, ending her life would have ruined the remaining chances of anymore of the people from reproducing, but some unknown, 'outside force' was preventing it.

The Fayth didn't know who, and didn't know why, but she did live on in some other worldly place.

Gippal lifts his head to look at the body in the large tank, connected to many tubes, he turns out the lights and rubs his temples as he leaves the room trying to figure out her existense.

They had been digging in the desert when suddenly the sand had sunk in to show a large piece of metal sheilding a Fayth, so there had been an Al-Bhed Fayth. But even more mysterious, had been the girl spread eagle, naked across the skeleton, arms spread like the wings of the 'Angelic' figure. Her legs bent at the knees to the left to simulate the kneeling position of prayer the Fayth was in.

He sighs once again and goes into his room falling onto his bed and falling asleep. At about 2:30 Am, the computer detects movement and alerts one of the leading scientists who was still awake at this hour of the early morning. The scientist walks in thinking it only to be an air bubble, he see's nothing, but two green, swirled eyes, half-lidded, starring out of the large tank, straight at him. He drops his clipboard.

He runs down the hall, eyes wide, breathing frantic.  
He bursts into Gippal's room "Cra'c yfyga, Gippal, ran aoa'c yna ubah!" (She's awake, Gippal, her eye's are open!) Gippal flies up in bed "Fryd?" (what) he flies onto his feet as the doctor says it again. Gippal runs from the room. He enters 'The Lab' only to see those sad eyes slide across the room to him.

He gasps his breath caught in his throat. He runs to the multiple computers and begins the process of draining the liquid oxygen from the tank. He presses the button to have the tank open. He rushes to the tank pulling off his open orange button up T. He grabs the tubes pulling them from the girl and pulls her out of the now open tank wrapping the shirt around her "Get me a blanket, Dammit!"


	2. The Mysterious AlBhed

_**The Mysterious Al-Bhed**_

**Silver Dragon Youkai****- Hey A-Chan, we still love you! Don't worry about us though,we'll keep in contact if we do move. Me and H-Chan still wear our rings.**

**Gyste4- Sorry I didn't update sooner, got inspiration for another story, had to update it, then I wrote like 6 other stories. So sorry for the late update.**

**Jeminikross- Yeah, it's about Gippal and the girl, but he's not first on the agenda, Baralai is. :) (But not how you may think)**

**D-Chan: D-Chan here. In the words of Green Day, I'm having trouble tryin' to sleep, I'm countin' sheep but runnin' out. Any way, so things are gonna be slow now that I've finally made up a system of updating down the list. It depends on reviews to which one gets updates though, so REVIEW!**

**H-Chan: -pumps fist in the air- YEAH! REVIEW!**

**Flame: I think D-Chan needs to stop mixing up me and Falcon's emotional status, I'm the happy one. -points at himself- And Falcon is the mean, sulky, sexy (I'm sexy too of course, D-Chan wouldn't design me any other way.) one. If you like those kinda people.**

**Falcon: -scowls at readers- D-Sama doesn't own Final Fantasy X or X-2. If she did, the story wouldn't be like it is, and it probably would of never made it to the U.S. Do to miner NC-17 rating, and Yuna and Rikku would die most gruesome deaths and Tidus and Jecht and Auron, and Braska would all be living cuz there all just damned sexy (In D-Sama's words, not mine). That's why the U.S. Sucks major Bush balls. In D-Sama's own words. **

* * *

Gippal watches as her eye's slide shut once again, for the fifth time in a little over 2 minutes, slowly going in and out of consciousness. She had recently woke, after sleeping all night but had gone back under shortly after. He turns to McClasky, the main doctor on this experiment "Let me know when she wakes fully and is able to speak, don't ask her anything, she might clam up, just come and get me." Gippal leaves the room, walking down to the mess hall. He smiles at his fellow Al-Bhed and joins the line-up for the food.

Filling his tray, he walks over to a table that's half-full with laughing workers. He joins them. Rikku grins "Hey Gippal, heard the girl woke up, she talk yet?" Gippal shakes his head "Not yet, she's still gaining consciousness." Rikku pouts "Awww! I was hoping she was awake and talking, give me another girl to talk to around here." Gippal grins "Yeah, but she's a real beauty, she might be competition." Rikku's eye's narrow "Don't even play like that Gippal, it's not funny."

Gippal smiles apologetically "Sorry Rikku, I was just joking a little, didn't know you would react like that." Rikku just continues to pout "You shouldn't play like that, you have a reputation for doing stuff like that, don't talk like you still have that reputation."

(Gippal's P.O.V.)

I give her a small smile "Your the only woman for me Rikku." I let the lie slide off my tongue. Cid had arranged our marriage, saying that if neither of us found someone to love in one years time we were to wed. Rikku, had fallen for me, falling blissfully in love, unaware that I did not love her back, or nor would I ever, she was like a little sister, nothing more, if we did marry, we would never have children for I wouldn't touch her, lay a degrading finger on her.

I quickly finish my lunch, and stand adding the tray to the collection waiting to be washed. I make my way back to the observatory. I nod to the scientist whom I had put in charge and he nods back, walking from the room as I sit in the chair next to the hospitable like bed. I sigh letting my head fall back to rest on the back of the chair. I stretch my legs out and let my eye's fall shut, slowly drifting to sleep to make up for the lack of sleep I had gotten watching over her.

I awake to the shaking of my shoulder. I let my eye's slide open, only to see bright swirly green eye's starring right back. I blink and realize it's the girl who was on the bed. I sit straight immediately. She falls back onto the bed blinking at me. I blink back and decide to ask one of the questions that pop into my head "When did you wake up?" She blinks a bit more "About two minutes ago, where am I?" I stand "This is the hospitable wing in the Machine Faction Headquarters in the Sanubia Desert, home to the Al-Bhed race.

She blinks at me, then asks "What's an Al-Bhed?" I blink incredulously "You're one, and you don't know what an Al-Bhed is?" She shakes her head and asks "What's Sanubia Desert?" I stare "Oh Spira, she doesn't know anything." She looks curiously at me and I realize she doesn't know what Spira is either. I run a hand through my hair "Well you see..." I go about the art of telling her what happened and how we found her. She goes about the art of explaining her life story, all that she can remember up to the point of waking up.

I stare, "I hate to tell you, but Zanarkand was destroyed over 1000 years ago, It was destroyed in the war by, well we're not sure." She blinks and says "We were at war with a place called Bevelle, but that war ended, we are very much alive." I grin "At least you know what Bevelle is." She looks confused "You have a Bevelle here?" I nod "Once your up and about, I'll take you on my airship to go visit an old friend of mine, you'll love him, he's a cool guy."


End file.
